TS404 Bassline Synthesizer
The TS404 is a unique bass-line synthesizer that can resemble the sound of many classic synthesizers, such as Roland'sTM TB-303TM, but can also create many distinctive, 'TS404-specific' sounds also. TS404 contains two oscillators, cut/res filter, envelope, LFO and a distortion unit. Note that the TS404 Channel Settings page appears only in channels that hold a TS404 generator. NOTE: With the release of FL Studio 12, TS404 Bassline Synthesizer will no longer be supported. If opened, the internal engine will still be usable, but the GUI will be blank and will ask you to use a different plugin. Settings The TS404 synthesizer is fairly simple by today's standards, so it is a great instrument with which to learn the basics of 'subtractive' and FM synthesis. Overview 1. Oscillators Section (OSC 1 & OSC 2) An oscillator is a waveform generator, with specific waveform shape (choose between one of the 5 options). The sound of the oscillators is then filtered to create the characteristic TS404 sound. TS404 has two oscillators (OSC1 & OSC2). The 'custom' option '?' allows you to load a short wave file to used by the oscillator. FL Studio comes with several sample shapes located in the "TS404 Shapes" folder, found in the Browser. You can also change the custom shape using the sample bank field in the Sampler Channels Settings. *'Coarse Pitch Tune' (CRS) - Sets the pitch of an oscillator in semitones, over a range of two octaves. *'Fine Pitch Tune' (FINE) - Allows you to fine tune the pitch of an oscillator in cents (1/100th of a semitone). *'Pulse Width' (PW) - Truncates the waveform shape, although the period remains the same. The result is a 'thinning' of the sound. *'Frequency modulation' (FM) - Uses OSC2 to modulate the frequency of OSC1 (Frequency Modulation). 2. Oscillators Mixer Section (OSC 1+2) *'Mix' (MIX) - OSC 1 vs OSC 2 are mixed here. Turn the knob left to hear Oscillator 1, or right to hear Oscillator 2. *'Ring Modulation' (RM) - Turn this knob clockwise to add 'ring modulation', a 'resonant' character to the tone. *'Synchronize' (SYNC) - Turn this on to synchronize the phases of the oscillators. 3. Envelope Applies an envelope to the filter and volume of TS404. The envelope behaves much like a standard ADSR envelope, with some additional properties (sustain hold and gate). *'Attack' (ATT) - Sets the attack time of the envelope. *'Decay' (DEC) - Sets the decay time of the envelope. *'Sustain Hold' (SUS) - Adds a 'pause' to the sustain duration before release. *'Sustain Level' (SL) - Sets the sustain volume level of the envelope. *'Release' (REL) - Sets the release time of the envelope. 4. Filter Applies cutoff & resonance filter to the TS404 sound. Choose from among several types of cutoff and resonance filters to be applied to the Oscillators. Filter mode buttons are located at the top of the filter panel. *'Cutoff' (CUT) - Sets the cutoff value of the filter. Automating this parameter while a project is playing is a useful effect. *'Resonance' (RES) - Sets the resonance value of the filter. Resonance creates a sharply defined 'tone' to the filter. *'Envelope Follow' (ENV) - Sets the degree to which the envelope of the TS404 is applied to the resonance value. 5. LFO Section ' Controls an LFO that can modulate one of the following properties: volume of the oscillators ('OSC), resonance (RES), cutoff (CUT) or pulse width of the first oscillator (PW). The buttons for selecting the modulation target are located at the top right corner of the LFO panel. You can also select a shape for the LFO (sine, square and triangle). The buttons are at the top left corner of the LFO panel. *'Amount' (AMT) - Determines the amount of modulation applied to the modulated value. *'Speed' (SPD) - Sets the frequency (i.e. speed) of the LFO. 6. Distortion Section Choose between two distortion modes (A''' & '''B buttons, located above the distortion panel). *'Amount' (AMT) - Sets the amount of distortion. *'Threshold' (THR) - Selects the frequency band to be distorted. The further this knob is turned to the right, the wider the band. ﻿